Bittersweet
by sesshomarusmidnightlover
Summary: Hopeful ignorance wasn't enough. Even the most innocent of loves can turn bittersweet. Love hurts
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

At a glance, all seemed normal.

The sun was slowly dipping, disappearing and covering the land in it's beautiful light.

A fire crackled, a soft noise.

The figures sitting around it unmoving.

Not a word was spoken. A tense atmosphere cloaking the people sitting.

A sudden huff broke the silence, startling the group. A woman stood, eyes trained on the young miko sitting to her left.

She walked towards her, kneeling down to start rummaging through the yellow pack at the young woman's feet.

A monk stood as well, dusting off his robes before disappearing silently into the woods behind him.

The figure in the tree moved then, a slight readjustment before settling to stare off again, but not before he stole a glance at the three women below him.

Two small bundles on the opposite side of the yellow backpack moved, the little neko demon readjusting to sleep, the kitsune coming up to land on the lap of the miko he had come to think of as a mother.

Giving the kitsune a reassuring smile, she set him down beside her and joined the taiji in her preparations for their evening meal. The last sitting figure stood, dusting off red and white robes, picked up her bow before disappearing into the woods, as she always did.

The silence presumed over the remaining group, only the occasional sounds of the fire and the movement of pans and water bottles breaking the quiet.

The monk reappeared a few minutes later, a pile of fresh firewood in his arms. He set them down behind the yellow backpack and took a seat, watching as the women went about making dinner.

The sun had completely set by the time the miko and the slayer were done making their simple meal. Setting the bowls out, the slayer filled each one with a serving of rice, while the miko set a plate filled with curry.

The monk set about obtaining their water bottles from the backpack before settling down closer to the fire and watched as the others did the same. The figure in the trees dropped down with a soft thud, before walking to sit and eat, unwilling to make eye contact with anyone before him.

A lone bowl and plate lay untouched besides the hanyou, gently steaming.

Their meal began and finished in silence, only the murmuring of thanks from the monk breaking it. "Thank you Sango, Kagome."

Both women bowed, a silent thank you, before starting the clean up.

The miko, Kagome, paused, as she always did, before the untouched plate of food.

She looked out where the older miko had left, before turning to the inu-hanyou that jumped into his tree when he felt her eyes upon him.

Understanding his sign, she picked up the plate, placing it before the little neko demon to eat before throwing the rest away.

Dinner done and cleared away, Sango and Kagome went to gather their bathing supplies. They set off with a promise to be back soon, that was always answered with an invitation to join them by the monk, and a cheerful be back soon from the kitsune.

The women soon reached the spring, Kagome smiling at the slight steam rising from the surface. It was a hot spring. A welcome change from all the cold baths they'd had to suffer recently.

After disrobing, the women slowly sunk into the water, the tension easing away as they floated in the hot warmth of the spring.

"I really needed this." Sango said, her voice lazy with happiness.

"Yeah. I was getting tired of all the cold, quick baths." Kagome answered, her own voice soft with contentment.

"How are you holding up?" Sango asked, the silence finally unbearable.

Kagome stiffened up slightly beside her, but answered. "I'm fine. The walking really isn't as bad as I thought it would be. He's being more lenient then I expected. And its been surprisingly calm. Almost no demons attacking at all."

"That's not what I meant." Sango said, frowning.

"Oh, you mean? I'm fine, Sango, really. You shouldn't keep worrying. I've told you already. I'm alright with this. We'll be able to find the remaining 3 shards a lot faster." Kagome said, sinking lower into the water, her eyes trained on a spot a few feet away.

" I know but. Still. I just hate the silence. It's depressing. It's like everyone is a stranger. But we're friends. We should talk and joke, and be happy." Sango said, voice slightly rising in anger.

"We are friends. Its just, I'm sure we have a lot on our minds." Kagome said, glancing at her friend.

"More like the presence of that woman is so..."

Kagome interrupted Sango, voice almost chiding, "We can't blame her for everything.."

"But it's true! We were never like this before Inuyasha dumped her into our group. We never had to tip toe around and pretend not to notice each other. We were happy before she came along." Sango said, standing, staring down at her the younger woman.

"Perhaps we were more outgoing before she came, but when she arrived, I think the seriousness of defeating Naraku and finding the shards finally set it. We couldn't just keep on pretending everything was fine." Kagome said, reaching out to get the shampoo.

Sango plopped back into the water most unladylike, her mouth slightly open. Her words died in her throat. Shoulders falling, Sango followed Kagome's lead, grabbing the bottle from the grass beside her and lathering her hair. A sad frown on her face as she watched Kagome.

They finished their bath in silence, the lightness from earlier all but gone.

"Will you just continue to defend her, even to me? Kagome, I really thought we were closer then that." Sango said, voice soft, before walking away, leaving her friend behind.

Kagome blinked in surprise, but followed after her, hand squeezing excess water from her hair. _Why do I defend her? _A flash of silver and red fluttered through her mind and she felt a bitter smile make it's way onto her face. Of course she knew why.

She made her way back into camp, face carefully schooled behind a small smile.

A/N: Short, I know. But this was just something that popped into my head in the middle of the night. It didn't' let me sleep, so I put my thoughts to words (in the laziest, unsophisticated way possible). Even I'm not sure where this is going, but I hope to have fellow readers join my on this tale. R&R.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Co. do not belong to me.


	2. The Spider's Web

The Spider's Web

The moon was bright that night, it's smooth, translucent light softly illuminating the figures laying down bellow.

The fire was slowly burning, having gone down as the hours passed. The group had settled down to sleep only a few hours ago, but 3 remained awake.

Shifting carefully, Kagome tried once again to drift into oblivion, but knew it would be long before sleep claimed her.

Every night for the past week, since Kikyo had arrived, Kagome had found it hard to sleep.

It wasn't that Kikyo made loud noises, or even spoke for that matter. Kagome found it extremely difficult to sleep because Kikyo did not.

Every night, Kikyo sat with her back against a tree far from the warmth of the fire, and did not move or sleep.

It unnerved Kagome to no end, especially when the heavy weight of a gaze rose a shiver on down back.

The hanyou sitting high up in a tree was awake as well. He was unwilling to sleep, firmly telling himself it was to keep watch over his group and not keep an eye on the two women that lay awake each night.

* * *

><p>"That's enough." A rough voice commanded, waving a hand in dismissal.<p>

Bowing, the small, pale girl holding the mirror left the room and its remaining two occupants.

"What now?" A demon woman gripped her fan tightly, staring into dark room at the figure lounging on a mound of pelts.

"Now we wait. It seems we have been given a most gracious helping hand." The dark figure laughed, the sound harsh and cold.

"You mean Kikyo? What will she do?"

"Drive a rift between the group. Don't you see? They are different now. At first, I planned to attack them the second I learned that she had join Inuyasha and his pathetic group. But now, she is indirectly aiding me."

"So you admit they are formidable as a group."

"No Kagura, I admit that together they are a nuisance, but apart, they are easily disposed of. Now go on, enjoy the time you have free. Because once they are completely separated, we will strike."

"Yes Naraku."

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha, please allow the Lady Kagome to return to her home. It has been almost 2 weeks and nothing has been heard of the jewel." Miroku asked on behalf of Kagome, whom was slowly working herself up into a fit after her request was denied for the 3rd time.<p>

"No. I already told her that the second she leaves, we're going to find something." Inuyasha was starting to get angry, he had already told Kagome no. She shouldn't have gone and involved the others.

"Perhaps it would be best for her to return home for a period of time. No news of the shards or Naraku have reached us yet. Your companions appear tired." Kikyo's voice startled everyone save Inuyasha, who had smelled her right before she reappeared in the clearing the Inu-tachi was currently resting in.

Sango shifted uneasily at the older miko's words._ Its like she wants Kagome gone. _

Kagome was unable to reply before Inuyasha snorted.

"What? You mean I let her go home to lounge around and relax for who knows how long while you continue the search? It wasn't your fault the jewel was shattered." The moment the words left Inuyasha's mouth he regretted them immediately. That wasn't what he meant to say_. Fuck. Why can't I ever say something that doesn't hurt Kagome. _

He glanced at her, but since the damage had been done, he kept his face carefully schooled behind is usual irritated scowl, inwardly hoping against all hope that Kagome wouldn't cry.

Kagome surprised everyone, for instead of breaking into tears, or commanding Inuyasha to 'Sit' till he reached the 7th hell, she turned towards Kikyo and spoke, voice slightly apologetic and demure.

"I'm sorry for making it seem like I'm leaving to go rest and relax in my time. I don't plan on leaving the jewel for you to fix. Inuyasha is right, it was my fault it shattered. I'm not going to abandon my search. I'll stay in this time and continue on the search." Kagome's smile was small as she looked at the silent Kikyo.

"Are you kidding me!" Sango yelled, standing from a rock she had come to rest on to push past Miroku, but she was stopped by the monk, his mouth quickly moving to whisper in Sango's ear and slowly dragged her away, keeping her from interrupting.

Inuyasha watched both miko's look at one another, and he felt a flair of pain in his chest at seeing Kagome so submissive. _It's my fault. It always is. _

The silence in the clearing was becoming unbearable, as all waited for Kikyo's reply.

"You will be of no use if you are tired." Kikyo finally answered, staring Kagome in the face.

Sango fought to push past Miroku, heatedly whispering to him to let her have a swing at Kikyo.

"You're right. But I'll stay if Inuyasha thinks its best." Kagome swallowed a large lump in her throat before answering Kikyo and turned to Inuyasha, already knowing what he would say.

Inuyasha locked eyes with Kikyo, and the unreadable expression did not fade from her face. If he sided with Kikyo, he would be calling Kagome weak. If he sided with Kagome, he would be still be an asshole.

Almost as if he had no control over his mouth, which he was seriously considering he didn't, he spoke.

"Go home. Come back in 3 days time." Inwardly grimacing, he watched Kagome's pretty blue orbs shift away from his, and focus on a spot on the ground.

"Alright. Sango, can I take Kirara to the well?" Kagome asked, grabbing her yellow backpack.

"Yeah, of course." Sango said, a frown on her face.

_"_Come back soon okay?" Shippo jumped up into Kagome's arms, and she gladly wrapped the little kitsune in her arms for a short hug.

"I will." Leaving a gentle kiss on his head, she allowed him to jump out of her arms and into Sango's before climbing onto a transformed Kirara.

With a wave to her friends, Kagome took off, staring blankly ahead of her as the large neko speed off towards the well.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, there's chapter 2. I kind of rushed this, since I had a case of lost plot bunnies. Hopefully it wasn't too vague and confusing. Let me know what you think. R&R

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._


	3. Interruptions

Interruptions

It was a quiet ride. The sun was still bright, but not overbearing. The wind was gentle and cool as it blew past her, lifting dark, ebony locks. Kirara didn't jar or jerk, so the ride was smooth and enjoyable.

Closing her eyes, Kagome allowed herself to simply enjoy the moment.

A tug on her senses had her eyes snapping open. She sensed jewel shards. Two in fact.

With growing dread, Kagome realized it could only be one person.

Kirara tensed beneath her, which was the only indication that he had arrived before the dust swirled like a cloud before the miko and Kirara.

Kirara was forced to stop, and as the dust settled, Kagome was able to lock eyes with the swirling blue of the wolf's.

"Why are you alone?" The question was gruff, and took Kagome by surprise.

"I am returning to my. . . Village." Kagome eyed the wolf prince wearily, waiting for his usual rant about Inuyasha and declaration of being 'his' woman.

"Damnned mutt. How dare he leave my woman unprotected." Kouga approached Kagome, only to be stopped by a hiss from Kirara.

"Kouga, please, I'm not really in the mood for. . ." Kagome began, but Kouga interrupted.

"Dog turd is gonna get it for leaving you alone like this. But he's going to have to wait for his beating, because I'm taking you to your home." Kouga sidestepped Kirara and used his speed get to Kagome and to lift her down from atop the neko's back.

"Kouga, that isn't necessary, I'm perfectly fine with Kirara." Kagome said, finding that her usual ire when encountering Kouga wasn't there.

In fact, if anything, Kouga make Kagome feel normal. Like the past 2 weeks hadn't happened.

"Hmph. Like I'm going to just let you go unaccompanied. I'll protect you, even if Inu-baka won't. Now, come on, where do you live?" Kouga held his arms out, and waited expectantly for Kagome.

"It's a little village on the outskirt of Inuyasha's Forrest. You can leave me in the clearing of the Old Bone Eater's Well." Kagome found the words coming out of her mouth before she could stop them. Kirara, who had been watching from close by, took off in the direction of her owner after hearing Kagome's words

"Alright then." Kouga stepped forward and picked Kagome up, bridal style, then rushed off towards the well.

The journey to the well was surprisingly short, but Kagome should have expected that, after all Kouga was extraordinarily fast.

But the ride there was, strange. It's not like riding with Kirara, who was pretty steady. Or like Inuyasha, and his broad, warm back.

No, Kouga held her tightly enough to keep her from falling, but not enough to cause her discomfort. And the position allowed the wind to hit her directly, causing her to shiver.

Coming to an abrupt stop, Kagome was jerked back against Kouga's chest rather roughly.

"Sorry. We're here. I think." Kouga smiled down at her before reluctantly releasing her, and dropping her yellow backpack. Blinking down at it, she realized she would have completely forgotten it with Kirara if Kouga hadn't had the foresight to grab it before they departed.

The thoughtful act brought a smile to Kagome's face, a true smile she hadn't shown in quite a while.

Picking the bag up, she swung it over her shoulder.

Then, stepping forward, she gave Kouga a small peck on the cheek. "Thank you. Really." Kagome said._ I feel better.. Like I can get through this. _

A sheepish smile crossed his lips. "No problem. I'd do anything for you Kagome." He said, laughing.

Freezing for just a moment, Kagome felt her small bit of normal-ness disappearing.

"Thank you again, Kouga. Sorry I can't stay longer." This smile was strained, but Kouga didn't notice. He just smiled, waved, and took off in a cloud of dust, leaving Kagome in the clearing by the well.

Crossing the clearing, she once again felt herself slipping into thought.

"_I'd do anything for you Kagome."_

Wasn't it too long again that someone else had said the same to her?

Now, that was reserved for someone else. Someone that wasn't her. Someone, better then herself.

Inuyasha had replaced her. She was just going to have to get used to that.

Placing her hands on the lip of the well, she allowed herself to jump down.

"Do you wish for us to move now?"

"No. We must have patience Kohaku. They are yet to be completely divided. We will wait a little longer." Naraku's sinister laugh echoed in the dark.

Kagome reached the final step of the well's ladder, when she felt a shiver go down her back. Glancing down into the dark well below, she searched for any sort of movement or source of her uneasiness.

Finding nothing, she stepped out of the well and went to the wooden doors.

Pushing them open, Kagome was forced to squint, the sun was bright and the day was clear, even in the future.

She gripped her backpack tighter and went into the house.

"I'm home." She called out softly, noting that the house was quiet. When no one answered, Kagome figured she was alone.

The relief that washed through her was followed by a pang of guilt. She loved her family, she really did. But she just didn't have the energy to smile and pretend she was alright.

Running up the stairs, she opened the door to her room, dumped her backpack in the corner by her desk, rifled through some drawers, and walked out to the bathroom.

Turning the knobs of the shower, she went to stand in front of the mirror as she undressed.

Grimacing at her appearance, she gingerly touched her face.

_Well, it's no wonder Inuyasha picked Kikyo. Look at me_.

Kagome's ebony locks, usually soft, glossy, and gently curled at the ends were completely unkept.

Her hair had taken on a dull shine, and it was considerably more tangled, the curled ends once neat and gentle were almost straightened.

Her complexion, once bright, softly tanned, smooth, and unblemished was now pale, skin turning slightly blotchy around her checks and forehead.

Even her blue eyes, once her favorite feature, seemed a little duller then usual.

With a sigh, she pulled her shoes and socks off, her skirt and shirt following quickly.

Risking a glance in the mirror, Kagome felt her heart sink.

Kagome had never been one to brag, or openly showcase her body. But looking at it now was, depressing.

Before she fell down the well, Kagome had been a well rounded girl. Her body was that of an adolescent, round, not portly. She had wished to lose weight.

But after spending time on the other side of the well, Kagome had slowly shed every excess weight, developing muscles and toning her body as she grew into her adult figure. She'd been proud, her dream body was finally hers.

Now, now however, she was underweight.

Her collar bone was prominent. Her once full C cup breasts were flatter. If she kept this up, she would start seeing ribs, protruding hip bones.

She worried her lip as she studied herself in the mirror. She would have to start eating more.

Slipping out of her underwear, she stepped into the shower, and felt relief as the warm water hit her body.

Her tense body slowly unwound as she bathed. With a sudden burst of determination, she set about giving herself a thorough scrubbing, a deep conditioning, and a facial cleanse.

Stepping out of the shower feeling better then she had in weeks, Kagome walked into her room, drying her hair with a towel, humming.

The front door opening made Kagome pause, mid hum. The short feelings of happiness were cut short at the realization that she had to interact with family.

_Damn it. What's wrong with me. This is my family. I can hardly blame __her __for this too. _

Quickly donning a pair of black yoga pants and a tank top, she brushed her semi-wet hair and then went downstairs.

"Kagome! When did you get home?" Souta said, almost bumping into her on the stairs.

"Little while ago. Where's mom?"

"Kitchen. Where's Inuyasha?"

Kagome didn't answer, and Souta stared up at her, frowning.

"Kagome?"

"He's, he's still in his time." Kagome said with a small smile.

"Kagome? Is that you I hear dear?" Her mother's voice brought a sigh of relief from Kagome.

"Yes. I'm finally back." 

* * *

><p>AN: There's that chapter. I have no excuse for the poor quality. This chapter just didn't want to come out right. I had written the original in a notebook, and can't seem to find it anywhere. So I just had to wing it and turn it into a sort of filler chapter. Please review, I promise to make the next chapter better J

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.


End file.
